Euphoria
by Shrrg
Summary: It seems like a quiet night at the Ketchum Residence, until two rather…aroused young adults interrupt the silence in order to enjoy a long night of shagging. Sex games, bondage, showers, torture, ad-libbing and more! This is a series so please review! Ash x Dawn. Rated M for a reason. I know I've been gone for a long time, so let this occupy you for a little while ;) Ch2-READ NOTE.
1. An Acceptable Dose of Sadism

Chapter One: An Acceptable Dose of Sadism

The interior of the Ketchum residence was peacefully calm that night, as not a soul resided within to disturb its silence. No cups of tea sat cold next to the stove. All the remotes were neatly arranged instead of thrown haphazardly across the available space. All the lights were off, and the very air felt devoid of any sort of presence. If Ash's house had been alive, it would have heaved a hefty sigh, beginning to settle in for a long and uninteresting night.

Then someone blew the door open.

_Had_ there been a resident in the house at that particular moment, said resident would have heard the following, arousing, words:

"You're more eager than usual tonight," gave a gruff masculine voice, muffled by something. Perhaps a second pair of lips. There was a brief struggle in which the closing of the door and the turning of its lock could be heard. The male's voice came again, this time amusedly, "What? Planning on staying the night?"

"I don't hear you complaining," whispered a second voice, feminine. The sentence was nigh incomprehensible however, due to the ambience of the young couple embracing in a passionate kiss.

He hadn't known it at first, but Ash had always been a sort of lady's man. He was one of those guys who could fathom a woman better than most, which was to say he stumbled through a month with only about a dozen hair pulling mistakes. There was always one thing he'd been able to do, and do well though, and that was pleasing his girl.

Such was evident as they broke their kiss to fill their lungs, Ash leaving his girlfriend feeling more than a little high from the addictive contact. He had Dawn pinned to the wall next to his front door by the weight of his body, and his hands came up to caress her face and tangle in her long, blue mane of hair. Dawn let out small whimper when he pulled back abruptly on her hair, forcing her to arch her neck back and expose the lovely creamy skin there. Ash briefly noted that a trail of saliva connected their tongues even as they held apart. _Her kisses are wet,_ he thought absently as he attacked Dawn's smooth neck with quick nips and biting kisses.

Whether his goal had been to establish dominance or bring Dawn pleasure, Ash succeeded on both fronts. Dawn drew in a quick intake of breath that ended in a low, hair rising whine. Ash growled in approval at her reactions as he continued his ministrations, not giving her a second to regain her sanity. Pulling his lips from her neck (and noting with some pleasure the deep hickey he'd left there), Ash kissed his way back up to Dawn's lips until they were eye to eye once more.

Ash absolutely adored Dawn's eyes, but most especially when she was needy. There was a certain depth to them that nothing else achieved, and it pained his groin every single time he witnessed the hot lust that resided there at some times. Like right now.

Breathing hard and fast, Dawn brought her hands up to intertwine them into his unruly hair and pull them into another wet tongue kiss, but Ash resisted her. Dawn whined at the denial, but her complaints ceased when he drew his tongue slowly up the curve of her jaw and suckled on her earlobe.

"Aaaaah..." Dawn literally sighed, and it felt like she actually liquified a fraction. Ash smirked around the sensitive skin he held, feeling smart of himself. Not many people were aware of this, but Dawn's ears were very, _very _sensitive. "Oh, what's that?" he mumbled, feigning deafness. "Were you saying something, love?"

The last few syllables were punctuated by an intensified sucking on her lobe, as well as a languid press of his erection into her belly, just to alert the girl to its presence. Dawn drew in another rapid breath, and Ash felt pity for her lungs. Not enough, though, because he only ground their hips together at a greater pace and trailed his fingers down the side of her miniskirt before running it back up her inner thigh.

That brought out Dawn's first full moan, and she expressed her feelings with her face pressed into the skin of Ash's neck, tickling the skin. The sound of satisfaction absolutely destroyed Ash's fortitude, and he let out a groan of his own, deciding to spare Dawn's ears in favor of another rough kiss.

"Ash..." Dawn moaned a second time, already lost in her own mind. Ash grew even harder at the message, and his confidence skyrocketed as he ran his hand all the way up his girl's thigh to grip her ass through her panties. Dawn's moans were stifled momentarily by his mouth, but she instinctively brought her leg up to wrap it around the man's waist. When they broke apart for air, they both saw the intense need rolling off of each other.

"No," Dawn mumbled. "Wait. Not like this."

"What?" Ash said, too lost.

"Not like this," Dawn repeated more firmly.

Ash's eyes were a world of sorrow as he pulled back and looked at her. "Did I go too far? Oh, I'm sorry Dawn..."

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, surprising him. "No," she said, more calmly now. "It's just that..." The girl looked shyly at the floor, being unused to saying what she wanted to; Dawn was by no means a dirty girl, although she could be if the situation called for it.

"Go on," Ash urged quietly.

"Well," Dawn said, looking him in the eye. "If your going to steal my sanity like you already are, shouldn't we do this on a bed instead?"

Ash's erection, which had shrunken somewhat at their recent exchange, immediately doubled in size at the sultry look Dawn gave him when she said that. "Ah..." he said, at a loss for words. "Is it one of those nights then?"

Dawn reached up and grabbed his face before hissing into his ear. "If you don't make me cum tonight, Ash Ketchum," she whispered, "You're gonna get hell in the morning."

Ash stared at her, apparently working this over in his mind. Then he blinked and said, "Challenge accepted," before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her towards his room.

Dawn gasped at the sudden move, then swatted her boyfriend across the chest. "I told you I hate it when you do that," she complained.

"You're too proud for your own good," Ash snorted.

The need for witty banter died off soon enough though, because they'd reached Ash's room. There was a good sized bed occupying the center of the room, and Ash laid Dawn gently down on it before joining her.

"Being a bit presumptuous, are we?" Dawn raised her eyebrow as the male slid his body over hers and pinned her to the bed by the arms. Make no mistake, Dawn absolutely loved the idea of any sort of bondage; she was just too proud to admit it.

"Men always go on top," Ash shot back as he slowly kissed his way down the lines of her collarbone.

"Yeah, until sex comes into the picture," Dawn said.

Ash ceased his ministrations, drawing a small disappointed sigh from his girl. "Men can last longer than women in bed if they want to," he said. "They just choose not to."

"Really?" Dawn smiled. "Somehow I doubt that."

Ash bit her collarbone, making her yelp. "In that case, I'll make a bet with you."

Dawn was cool enough to just arch on eyebrow.

"First one to cum loses," Ash said. "Loser has to obey one order from the winner."

Dawn smirked down at him from her position. "Challenge accepted."

Ash gave her a single, suggestive wink back, and then he stripped her half naked.

Dawn gave a small gasp as the straps to her top were abruptly pulled down, exposing her skin to the cool air of the house. In less than a second, her top had been pulled down to her stomach and her breasts were exposed, completely vulnerable to whatever Ash may decide to do to them. After all, he was on top.

A low sound came from the larger male, and Dawn blushed when she realized he was saying, "Mmm..." as he licked his lips. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his watch somewhere off to the side, Ash drew his tongue down the girl's sternum and dangerously close to her mounds, making her breath hitch. "_No_ bra, love?" he said, kissed his way around the delicate things. "Were you planning on seducing me tonight?"

"I can seduce you anytime," Dawn said, although the words were drawn out from the strain as Ash continued kissing his way around her breasts, while completely avoiding them. Sighing, Ash reached down and worked her top off of her body; Dawn obliged to this, raising her arms so as the slip the article of clothing off. They may have a bet on, but that didn't mean they couldn't have good sex.

She'd moved without thinking though, because the second her top was gone Ash pinned her arms above her head with one hand at the wrist, effectively trapping her. Dawn squirmed under his grip, but he squirmed back, making Dawn gasp. Smiling, Ash lowered his head and decided to reward his lover for being so patient by licking one pert nipple.

The effects were satisfying, to say the least. Dawn let out a sudden, loud cry as she arched her back, desperately trying to force another wonderful touch. Ash drew back though, chuckling, while Dawn groaned in sexual frustration. Lowering his head once more, Ash carefully studied his mate's breasts.

They weren't large by any means, but this was also by no means a setback to Ash. Whatever breast size Dawn was, it was perfect to him. The orbs were round and smooth, a creamy color just like the rest of her. The things were extra soft and pliant from their prolonged freedom from any sort of bra, and the skin was supple and wonderfully giving as he drew his tongue across it, forcing another cry from his lover.

Dawn's nipples were also quite standard looking, surmounted by a switch in color to a bright, perky pink. The little nubs stood hard atop her mounds, just begging to be rubbed and licked and sucked. Ash spared another glance at Dawn and noted her torturous expression, and decided to give her some lenience.

Lowering his hands from Dawn's arms, Ash drew his thumbs around the perimeter of Dawn's breasts in an ever tightening spiral, until they both hit their targets in her nipples. The girl let out a low keen as he flicked the little things, even inserting his fingers into his mouth to lubricate them and add that extra sensation to the experience. Soon, the area around Dawn's nipple glistened with his saliva, and Dawn was a moaning mess beneath him.

"Ah-Ash," she groaned. "I need you, please..."

"I know," Ash replied simply, before lowering his head to suckle on her nipples.

This sent Dawn from moaning to screaming, and Ash realized the extent of her sexual need. It was true they hadn't had sex in a while, but was she really this horny? He sure hoped so, as he rapidly flicked his tongue across the tips of her nipples and drew delighted cries time and time again from Dawn's throat. The girl's hands gripped the sheets beneath her, and she never stopped making noises, never stopped telling him just exactly how she felt. It awakened a deep thrill inside of him. Deciding to treat his lover for her patience, Ash gave a final kiss to each of her nipples before proceeding to nibble every so slightly on them.

"Oh...shit," Came the uncontrolled voice of his lover, and Ash was surprised to hear it. Rarely did Dawn swear, and if ever, in the bed. Increasing his pace, he switched between both of her nipples, not wanting either of them to be left out of his attentions.

He ceased his ministrations on Dawn's breasts then, and she offered him her arms, an invitation to come back up and join her. He accepted, sliding upwards and shivering in delight as her breasts and her hard, pink nipples brushed against his chest through his shirt. Working quickly, Dawn slid her hands under said shirt and lifted it off of him, anticipating what lay underneath.

Ash was by no means ripped, but he certainly had muscle definition. He would never lift a three hundred pound weight at the gym, but his muscles had enough definition to make him look sleek, limber, and...predatory. Dawn involuntarily moaned and the feeling of his flat, hard stomach, anticipating.

"It's unfair that you still have so many clothes on," Dawn whined lowly, gesturing at his pants and belt. Ash just tipped his head and trailed his hand down her bare side, saying. "Well...you're still wearing _this."_

The final word was punctuated by a press of his fingers against the surface of Dawn's pussy, hindered only by the fabric of her panties. Dawn hissed at the caress and dragged her nails across his chest, leaving small red marks there. "Ah...yeah..." she breathed, instinctively rolling her hips against his fingers, wanting, _needing_ more. "Ash...right there..."

The man chuckled softly, pressing ever so slightly harder. "Do you want to cum on my fingers?"

"Yes!" Dawn gasped without hesitation, humping his hand once more. "Oh, God, Ash, I need you so bad."

Ash's erection doubled at this, and he ground it against his girl's hip, trying to keep it on a leash for now. It would serve its purpose later. "In that case..." he mumbled, working his fingers some more, "This must be out of the way..."

And with that, Ash reached and slipped Dawn's panties off of her wet pussy. After sliding the article of clothing off of her, Ash gave it a brief glance. _Lingerie,_ he groaned inwardly. He bit harshly on Dawn's neck to control himself, but the girl seemed to enjoy the rough treatment, involuntarily spread her legs with a loud, prolonged sigh. This was too great of an opportunity to miss, and Ash took advantage of the opening to slide his index finger into Dawn's core up to the first joint.

"Hnnnn...yeah..." Dawn whispered as her back arched at the pleasure overloading her spine. She blushed profusely at her own reactions, but could hardly bring herself to care when Ash was busy fingering her.

Ash himself groaned deeply as he slid his index finger the rest of the way in, a second digit quickly joining it. She was just so _tight_ around his fingers, hot and wet and needing him, that it thrilled him beyond belief to imagine how the night would end.

Dawn's hands shot up above her head to grip the headboard of the bed as she cried out, and Ash wondered if their neighbors would be able to hear them. Then he curled his fingers inside Dawn's pussy, forcing another high pitched scream, and he realized that he didn't actually care.

"I thought we had a bet, love?" Ash sighed in mock disappointment as he left a lingering kiss on Dawn's breasts. "You're going to cum very early at this rate..."

Dawn gritted her teeth and fought to control her body while rolling her hips against his fingers at the same time. "It's not fair," she whined, her voice laced with husky need.

"Life isn't fair," Ash lectured briefly as he lowered his head to be on the same level as her pussy, using his hands to keep the girl's hips in place.

Dawn, unaware of his advancements with her head fallen back, said, "How am I supposed to make you cum from this position?"

"I suppose you'll have to be patient," Ash commented before kissing her clit.

Dawn's reply was interrupted by a cross between a gasp, a scream, and very loud moan. Her hips almost immediately bucked, and Ash had to exert himself to keep them in place. Tutting, he said, "So impatient," before briefly drawing his tongue over her folds.

Dawn swore at the top of her lungs, causing Ash to raise an eyebrow. He displayed no mercy for her though, and dragged his tongue slowly and sensuously across her core again and again, each time sending her higher, higher, closer to the edge of the cliff that Dawn was mentally trying so hard to not fall off of. Yet her body wanted it so badly.

"Please..." Dawn groaned, biting her lip as the plead came without warning. "Clit...I need...clit!"

Ash didn't reply to her begging, but he did latch his mouth around the girl's clit and suck gently, tearing a delighted scream from her throat as she bucked almost without control from the pleasure overloading her core. Ash let her go and backed up a bit, enjoying the sight of her writhing in pleasure before slowly settling down, panting and breathing hard and fast. Looking down, he observed a wet stain on the sheets. Smiling, he leaned over his lover and whispered, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Dawn hissed back.

Ash kissed her cheek tenderly. "I'm glad. But you lost the bet."

Despite her exhaustion, a look of frustration crossed her face. "Well you don't have to rub it in."

"Yes, I do."

"You're going to pay for it, you know that right?"

Ash gave her a cocky smile that said, _Enlighten me._

Dawn moved quickly. So quickly in fact, that a blink later their positions were reversed. He was on his back, and Dawn was straddling his hips. Leaning over him, she whispered into his ear, "This is how you will pay."

She then proceeded to undo his belt and yank his pants down in a mere few seconds, barely giving Ash any time to savor the moment. Ten seconds later any remaining clothing was removed from his body and his cock stood between them, hard and ready for her.

Dawn purred as she reached out to stroke Ash's member with one soft hand, drawing a short hiss from the male. "Do you really want me this badly?" she asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps..." Ash replied.

"Perhaps..." Dawn repeated, almost mockingly. Her one hand continued to rub and stroke his length, somewhat increasing the tempo of Ash's breathing as he anticipated something else replacing said hand. So distracted was he by his fantasies, in fact, that he did not notice Dawn's other arm descending to join the one already hard at work, then surpassing it, traveling down, down...

Ash let out a short grunt that may have been the word "fuck" as Dawn's warm fingers stroked his balls, cupping them and feeling them and bringing a wonderful sensation with every touch and feel. Without warning or respite, Dawn took one hand from stroking his cock away, drawing a disappointed sound from the male. His complaints soon ceased, however, when Dawn suddenly lowered her head and dragged her tongue up the underside of his length.

That forced a full groan from the male's throat as Dawn allowed herself a short smirk while she continued to bathe her mate's cock, making sure to coat every available surface to ensure better lubrication once things progressed further, as she was sure they would.

"Shit...Dawn..." Ash forced out as he reached an arm down to twine his fingers into her soft hair.

Chuckling, his mate left a small kiss on the head of his member and said, "What do you want me to do now, love?"

Breathing out hard from his nose, Ash grunted, "I think it's pretty obvious want I want you to do."

"Oh, but I want you to _say it_ to me," Dawn purred, nuzzling her cheek against the side of his member. "I want you to beg, Ash Ketchum. Beg me to suck your cock."

"_What?_" Ash said, momentarily nonplussed. "Dawn, I'm not going to...say that," he got out, frowning.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you," his mate quipped, withdrawing her hands and her mouth and leaving a painful emptiness behind.

Hissing at the loss of contact, Ash said, "Dawn, this is completely unnecessary."

"Nobody ever told me."

"Dawn!" Ash fumed, closing his eyes in order to concentrate. When he opened them, it followed a sigh. Opening his mouth, he said, "Dawn...please..." and mumbled something afterwards.

Gripping the base of her mate's length and tracing her thumb upwards, she keened, "Yes...?"

"I want you to..."

"I _beg_ you to," the girl correctly slyly.

Ash shot her a look before saying, "Dawn, I _beg_ you to suck my cock."

The girl offered him a small, albeit satisfied smile. "In that case, how could I refuse?" And with that, she abruptly plunged his entire length into her mouth, or as far as she could, helped by the lubrication from her earlier licking.

Ash groaned very loudly as his hand reached down to tangle in her hair once more, gently guiding her strokes as Dawn sucked his cock with every intention of making him cum. She took as much of him into her that she could, even until the tip of his length nudged against the back of her throat. Then, in a pull that was both mind numbing and impossible, she pulled back slowly with suctioned lips until she lay swirling her tongue around the tip.

Ash, despite wanting nothing more than to cum as hard and fast as possible and send his seed down his mate's throat, persevered nonetheless. If only just to feel one more stroke of her tongue, another suck of Dawn's lips. It tore at his fortitude like nothing else. Wanting to cum so badly, yet loving the feeling his mate could bring him. Dawn moaned loudly around his length, as if she enjoyed just as much pleasure as him from the act. While Ash seriously doubted this, he liked the idea that she was enjoying herself.

"Don't hold back," Dawn muttered softly as she nuzzled his member once more, popping him out of her mouth. "Cum into my mouth, love."

And with that, she took him into her mouth again, adding the feeling of her fingers stroking his balls, and Ash's patience utterly collapsed. He came, hard and fast, almost without warning, growling in a feral manner of approval when Dawn began swallowing instead of recoiling from him. It was a rather long orgasm, considering the amount of teasing he'd endured beforehand, and when he did finish Dawn licked her lips to clean them. Ash's eyes went wide as she swallowed a final time and proceeded to lap at the head of his cock, cleaning it of his juices.

Ash groaned in satisfaction as Dawn licked his cock head to clean it. Once this was accomplished, she pulled herself up to his level so that they were face to face. Giving him a rather disturbing smile, she said, "I'm assuming you won't want to kiss me for a while now?"

Letting out a half sigh, half laugh, Ash replied, "No. Not really."

Smiling to herself, Dawn sat and straddled Ash's hips as they enjoyed a post-orgasm silence together. A peace that was, fortunately or unfortunately, but a sudden tapping on the back of Dawn's ass.

Stiffening, she twisted around to observe its source. And there, nestled against the curve of her behind, was her boyfriend's erection.

"You're still hard?" she said, mildly surprised. They were both more than capable of going more than once in a night, but rarely was her partner ready for a second round so soon.

"Well...we haven't had sex in a while," Ash supplied.

"Yeah, but..." Dawn trailed off, unsure of what to do in this particular situation. Then she shifted her hips and noticed the hot dampness down there. It seemed that she, too, was eager to rejoin with her mate as soon as possible. It suddenly occurred to Dawn how silly her indecisiveness was. If they were both horny, the obvious solution was more sex.

"In that case..." Dawn spoke once more, using her knees to rise off of Ash's hips, "Maybe I can fix that for you."

"Please," Ash said, sounding almost courteous.

Laughing, Dawn reached down and grabbed Ash's cock, pressing it against the entrance to her pussy. By this time, both of them had realized the extent of her wetness.

"You seem eager as well," Ash breathed, eyes focused on the spot where they met.

Keening softly and twisting her hips to cover her mate's cock head in her juices, Dawn replied, "Do you blame me?" before plunging his tip into her core.

There was an immediate hiss from Ash, but Dawn's reaction was by far more exquisite. She let out a sharp, high pitched cry, throwing her head back and arching her spine slightly. Then she calmed down somewhat, although she released constant sounds of "Oh..." and "Mmm..." Dawn was by no means a virgin, having been with Ash for years at this point, and there was nothing stopping her from enjoying everything sex had to offer. But it still surprised Ash how just a small part of his member could please Dawn so much.

Losing patience, Ash abruptly put his hands on Dawn's hips and pushed her down, forcing her pussy to engulf his cock in one sharp thrust. Dawn let out an erotic "Ooh!" before falling forward somewhat, her hands scrabbling on his chest as she fought to ride out the wave of sexual pleasure that ensued.

Deciding she needed to take control of the situation (and prevent a rather premature orgasm), Dawn pushed herself back up and slightly lifted her hips, limiting Ash's penetration. The male whimpered somewhat at this, but that ended when Dawn spun her hips around him, turning around one hundred eighty degrees so that she was facing away from him. This accomplished, she got down on her elbows and knees before pressing down with her hips, once again taking her mate's long cock into herself.

Ash was absolutely in love with what he was seeing from his perspective. Dawn's ass was perfectly highlighted for his pleasure, and he couldn't stop noting its firmness, just how round and fuckable it was. Not only this, but her pussy was also in completely sight, offering the visuals of her folds wrapping deliciously tight around his cock. Letting out a long, low moan, Dawn groaned into the sheets as she began to bounce her hips in an up and down motion, forcing her pussy onto his cock with every thrust.

Ash eventually recovered somewhat from his stupor and helped Dawn guide her strokes, putting a hand on her ass and pushing down, helping her along. Despite how enjoyable this was though, it was regrettable that they weren't experiencing full penetration from this position. The arching of Dawn's spine and the curve of her beautiful ass simply wouldn't allow it, much to his regret. In order to amend this, Ash rose from his laying position and molded his body over his mate's, so that his chest was pressed against Dawn's back and his cock could slip all the way in, although he refrained from that for the moment. Before Dawn knew it, they were in the doggy style position, as Ash's hands reached around to land over hers and hold them in place. She was effectively trapped under his weight.

Growling in displeasure as her pride came into play, Dawn said, "I want to be in charge."

Tutting softly in her sensitive earlobes, Ash said, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. It's a man's duty to dominate. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it."

"And if I don't?"

Dawn could feel his smile against her ear. "You won't have to worry about that."

And then he pulled his member all the way out, drawing an involuntary whimper from his girl. Before she could complain though, he suddenly thrust forward, hilting himself completely in one move.

That provoked Dawn's loudest scream of the night as her spine arched and her thighs went taut, causing the walls of her pussy to tighten deliciously around her mate's cock. Despite her objections to the contrary, Dawn loved the absolute penetration, and felt a distinct love for being dominated grow inside of her almost against her will.

Ash increased his pace, still pulling almost all the way out before thrusting hard and fast. He sent her higher and higher with each pound, but he staved off just enough from his movements, giving only enough pleasure to send Dawn to the very edge, but not allowing her to fall over, which she so desperately wanted now. Crying out something that could have his name, Dawn mewled, "Clit...Please, Ash, I need clit!"

Growling in dominion, Ash said, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes!"

"Will you ever play this game with me again?"

"No!" Dawn almost sobbed as he pounded her again, and Ash felt some pity for his lover. He released one of Dawn's hands, which immediately shot backwards towards her pussy. One rub over her pearl, and she crashed over the edge, engulfed in an all consuming orgasm that made her toes curl and her muscles spasm as her hot pussy milked the cock of a mate it was dedicated to. Ash moaned then and allowed himself to cum after a last hard thrust, sending his seed deep inside, still thrusting even as the orgasm began to fade.

Then it was all over. The euphoria faded, erogenous zones became oversensitive, and Ash pulled his limp cock out of Dawn's pussy, sitting back and breathing hard. Dawn let out another loud moan into the sheets, seeming unable to move from her facedown position. Ash crawled his way across the bed and laying facedown beside her. "Sore?" he asked.

Dawn barley managed to shake her head. "_Good_," she whispered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Slip N' Slide

**ATTENTION. PLEASE READ THIS NOTE. The reason why I've been so absent lately is because I started a Youtube channel and that is a serious time eater. But to the point. I will be making a video in which I answer questions that are thought provoking or funny from both friends and strangers, the strangers being you. Message me your question through Fanfiction or my Youtube account, reproduced below, and I'll answer! ASK AWAYYYYYYY.**

** wwwdotyoutubedotcom/user/TheNocturnalTypist?feature=mhee**

* * *

Chapter 2: Slip N' Slide

Waking up after a good round of sex was like waking up to a heated house on a Sunday morning. Yet there was, of course, the addition of another warm body pressed against you and the steady breathing patterns of said person. That smooth, strawberry scent of her hair...perfect for burying your nose in, and inhaling till the scent made you a little high due to irrationality. Sensation doubled too, from the lack of clothing. Skin on skin, perfectly melding, flowing over itself and another's like warm milk. Creamy white against a darker tanned color. A startling contrast, perhaps, but there is a reason why some sayings are cliche. Opposites attract.

The first thing Ash thoroughly registered when he regained consciousness was a rather slim weight on his left arm. Cracking open a rather bleary eye, he looked at the point of pressure and saw Dawn's smooth side laying on top of it, the girl's entire body pressed against his front. Her spine melded with his chest and abdomen, spreading the feeling of wonderful, smooth skin everywhere. His right arm was loosely wrapped around Dawn's stomach, fingers stopping just short of her supple breasts. The girl's neck was exposed in the light of the dark house, bearing small marks here and there where Ash had been rougher with her. Her breasts and pubic areas were completely exposed to him, but Ash never thought to take advantage of this, content to watch his love sleep soundly as he pulled her form closer to him.

"Hm..." Dawn murmured, stirring, and Ash cursed himself for disturbing her angelic state. Flicking open two miraculously bright eyes, the girl said tiredly, "Morning."

Snorting slightly, Ash held her tighter and said, "It's eleven at night, Dawn."

Flicking her eyes at the glow in the dark clock on the table nearby, she said, "Oh. We only slept for an hour?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, beginning to feel more energetic. Reluctantly retracting his arms, he continued, "We should clean up."

"Clean up?"

"Yeah," he elaborated. "You know..."

"Oh," Dawn said, reddening slightly as she remembered the bodily fluids that still covered parts of her. "Right."

Rising to a sitting position, Ash swung two legs off the bed. "Do you want to shower first?"

"No," Dawn murmured, hugging a pillow for warmth. "You can go first."

And so Ash left Dawn in peace, seeing that she was still too comfortable to move form her position on the bed. Opening the door to the bathroom, he reached into the shower stall and turned the stream of water on. He ran his fingers through his hair briefly as he waited for the water to heat up, entering the stall once it did, humming appreciatively as the hot water loosened his muscles from the work he'd done recently. Orgasms certainly had a way of relaxing you, but you got tired after sex, you know?

_Her birthday's coming in a month and a half,_ he thought suddenly, as if from nowhere. _I wonder what I should get her? _Aside from birthday sex, of course, he thought with a grin. That went without saying.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a rather urgent knocking came from his left. Snapping his head around, Ash saw Dawn on the other side of the glass screen that served as a door for the shower, knocking on it petulantly. Smirking, he reached over and pulled the sliding door open, and Dawn submitted herself into the shower.

Chuckling, Ash teased, "I thought you wanted me to go first?"

"I did," Dawn said nonchalantly, "But I figured _sharing_ was _caring."_

"I wasn't aware that rule applied to showers," Ash replied as she joined him under the pounding stream of water, moving back so she could get clean as well.

"Why, of course it does, Ash," Dawn said, turning on her innocent eyes. "What's the matter with it? It's not like anything..._dirty_ can happen in a shower, right?"

Despite the poorly hidden sexual innuendo, Ash was cool enough to simply raise a brow. "Well, it depends on your perspective."

Dawn snorted and turned away from him, backing up until her back pressed against his chest and he could hold her from behind.

Ash hummed once more and rubbed his fingers idly across her flat stomach, making her tense enjoyably there. Then he leaned forward and nipped her ear in affection.

Dawn hissed sharply, arching her back so that their hips ground together with startling deliciousness. Ash hadn't even been aware that he was aroused, and in hindsight it seemed a silly revelation. For gosh sakes, he was sharing a shower with a _girl. _And they were _naked._

But for Dawn, she wasn't surprised. She was far from a sex addict, but more often than not she found herself more than willing to go for "round two." Ash would usually comply with great eagerness as well, but the current setting lent itself to certain factors. For one, the hot water cascaded down both of their bodies, the liquid running smoothly across her breasts and hardening the already perky nipples. Not to mention that it still clung to her skin as it made its journey down her stomach to run over her nethers.

Ash groaned softly and gripped her hips, fighting for a certain measure of control. He was far too aroused for only an hour after an orgasm. Dawn, however, would have none of that, and continued to try and grind against him, sighing in appreciation at the slippery friction. She whined, however, when Ash yanked his hips backwards.

"Dawn, hold on..." Ash murmured, unsure of how to continue from here. Even for a second round, he usually had to go through a shortened version of foreplay, but today his lover was startlingly eager. It was throwing his calculations off in a strangely pleasurable way.

"Noooo," Dawn moaned, fighting for contact. Ash gasped as she reached back and grabbed his hardened cock, rubbing her thumb along its length as she tried to guide it back towards her own pussy.

Ash needed control, and fast. Going into emergency mode, he fought her pull just long enough to reach around with both hands to caress her breasts.

Almost immediately, a choked cry sounded from Dawn's throat, and her hands slackened enough for him to slip his member free. Seeking to further her distraction, he left one hand to continue pinching her nipple as the other descended downwards, intent on finding its target.

"Hmmmmmm," Dawn cried loudly as Ash's fingers found her clit and began rubbing furiously. The hot water, the cold air outside, and the warm fingers against her pussy..._too much._

"Ah, fuck, Ash..." she keened, rolling her hips against her lover's hand. She brought up her own arm to caress her neglected breast, crying in delight when Ash began fingering her in synchronization with the clit play.

Through the haze of moaning and pleasure, Dawn ran purely on instinct, and her second hand shot back once more to run along Ash's length. He moaned fully this time, obliging to rub his hips against hers for more delicious friction. His cock was already slippery from the shower water, and the sweeping motions of her hand simulated something that he suddenly desperately wanted.

And then her wet fingers slipped downwards, and Dawn began stroking his balls.

Growling in shock, Ash instinctively plunged his fingers as deep into his mate as possible. Dawn nearly screamed at the sudden treatment, letting out small cries of "Ash...oh...please, more, I want...want..."

"What do you want?" Ash panted into her ear. It sounded like a line from a bad porno, but he could hardly bring himself to care. Timing carefully, he allowed the tip of his cock to brush softly over the opening of her pussy.

Letting out her biggest moan of the night, Dawn cried, "Cock! Ash, I want your cock, please, fuck me..."

Growling in approval, Ash pulled his fingers out of Dawn's hot pussy, making the girl gasp. Running his hand downwards, he lifted the girl's leg up so that it was propped on the side of the tub before entering her without hesitation.

Dawn's reaction was, to put it simply, spectacular, containing a single exclamation of "Fuck!" as Ash began to fuck her, hard and deep. The angle of her legs to the floor stretched her pussy just a bit wider, making her accept more of her mate's cock with every thrust, every agonizing retreat.

Despite the incredible amount of pleasure however, Dawn was amazingly still thinking coherently. And right now, she wanted to reward her lover for his efforts. Reaching over to the end of the tub, she pressed her hand down on the bottle of body soap and squirted a healthy amount on her palm. Ash, unaware of her actions, had only enough time to say, "Dawn, what are you-" before she began feeling his balls once again.

There was a momentary stall in the pace of his thrusts as Dawn rubbed the body soap along his most sensitive areas, but it soon redoubled in speed and now Ash was the one moaning, saying incoherent things, asking for more. It took a bit of effort for Dawn to reach back and soap his balls, but it was entire worth it, and with every reinvigorated thrust she felt herself tightening around Ash's long cock. Her second hand returned to her pussy to rub and flick at her own clit, helping herself along to achieve her goal. In one, final effort, she used her own strength to push back on her mate's cock, forcing their deepest penetration yet. For a split second, Ash's member was buried deep within her pussy, Dawn's ass pressed against his hard stomach, wet, slippery fingers on his balls, and it was too much.

Ash came, almost without warning, no initial haze of orgasm, just suddenly tight balls and a rushing tide inside of him as he thrusted his seed deep into his lover, reveling in the delighted screams Dawn emitted when she felt his hot cum inside of her. Despite his best efforts, some of the substance overfilled her, dripping out of the girl's pussy and becoming clingy in the water, sticking everywhere, even on her ass. Moaning uncontrollably at the sight, Ash bit down hard on Dawn's neck.

And that final roughness was all she needed. With a cry, the tight walls of her core clamped down on his still hard cock, almost sucking on him, her entire being pulsing in ecstasy as Dawn rubbed at her clit until it turned too sensitive to pleasure. Dawn's orgasm lasted much longer than Ash's, as it did with most women compared to men, and she enjoyed riding it out till the end.

Once both partners had calmed down somewhat, Ash kissed her gently and said, "Nothing dirty in the shower, eh?"

"Well..." Dawn said, smiling coyly at him, "Exceptions must be made."


	3. Pubic-I mean, Public Areas

Chapter 3: Pubic-I mean, Public Areas

Everybody enjoys sports. Men and women alike. College football. Golf. Tennis. Heck, maybe even soccer.

But Ash was a baseball fan.

And so was Dawn, thankfully enough. They were both capable of sitting at a couch together and enjoying a good two hour game of America's past time, although such excursions usually began on the couch and ended in the bed. Which was why they were both excited when Ash got his hands on two tickets to a baseball game on Saturday.

"Who are they playing again?" Dawn asked as the car pulled up in front of the massive stadium. Harsh white lights spilled out from the bowl-like edges of the structure, and she had to squint to look at it.

"The Dodgers are playing the Giants," Ash replied as he hopped out of the car and walked around to help her.

"Ooh, rivalry match, eh?"

"Definitely. They're neck and neck for the division championship."

The roar of the crowd grew ever louder as Ash and Dawn entered the stadium and sought out their seats. Dawn shivered and drew her thin jacket around her shoulders. It was a cold night out, and she'd neglected to where anything thick. Instead, she'd chosen to come in her shortest skirt, mostly to distract her boyfriend. It seemed like a stupid decision now, though. Ash was more likely to pay more attention to the game.

They purchased food and drinks and found their seats just in time for the game to begin. The players ran out onto the field as the crowd cheered. Ash pointed at the row of seats that was their destination, and when they reached them Dawn asked, "Which ones are ours?"

Ash let out a boyish smirk that sent certain alarms off in Dawn's head. "Ah...about that, I only got one seat."

Dawn turned and stared, incredulous. "What?"

"Oh, you know," Ash said, sitting down on the seat at the end of the row and pulling her down to sit between his legs. He whispered to her, "I thought we could share a seat tonight...of course, it's all up to you."

Dawn swallowed hard and tried to forget that she was wearing a skirt and Ash's fingers were already gripping her hips. "Um...it's fine. We'll share a seat."

"Excellent."

Ash wrapped his arms comfortably around her stomach as Dawn settled down between his thighs, leaning back on his chest and sighing. _Stupid boys,_ she thought absently.

The first pitch of the game was thrown, and the night began. For the first two innings, Dawn was tense, anticipating some sort of sexual advancement from her boyfriend, but none came, much to her disappointment. Dawn wasn't exactly obsessed with sex in public, but she could go for it once in a while. Although this was more than pushing the limit. They were in the middle of a _baseball stadium._

_But you're sitting near the top level of seats,_ her mind whispered to her. _And there's almost no one sitting around you._

_Shut up,_ Dawn told her subconscious.

The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth innings passed, and as they went Dawn relaxed. Maybe Ash just wanted to enjoy some baseball with her. That wasn't so bad.

At around the seventh inning, a breeze drifted through the stadium and Dawn shivered violently once more. _God damn skirt._

Chuckling behind her, Ash said, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

Tutting and shaking his head, Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a warm blanket. "You should have dressed warmer."

Dawn turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "So would you like it if I never wore skirts?"

Ash smirked back. "I don't think you could bring yourself to."

He draped the blanket over her, maneuvering it so that it covered them both. Once more, Ash held her, pulling Dawn's spine against his chest. Dawn tried her best not to snuggle against him immediately; that would be a little embarrassing, given the setting.

"So...how was the game?"

"What?" Dawn had been so preoccupied thinking about Ash's motives that she'd totally forgotten to pay attention to the sport. Blushing, she said, "It was fun."

Laughing drily, Ash rubbed his nose against the outline of her ear and said softly, "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

Neck muscles tensing at the contact, Dawn breathed, "So I wasn't. Can you blame me?"

Letting out a mock whimper, Ash said, "I thought you liked baseball, love. Besides, what is there to possibly distract you from the game?" And with that, he yanked her onto his lap and kissed the lobe of her ear.

Dawn hissed, barely keeping herself from arching her neck. "Oh, I don't know...maybe _you?_" Dawn said sarcastically while fighting for self control.

Ash slowly dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear, sighing softly as he did so. "Oh, really? You flatter me. Is there something you want of me, perhaps?"

Dawn let out a short squeak. Digging her nails into Ash's thighs, she shot back, "_No_, but it seems like _you_ want something from _me."_

Ash laughed a second time against her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. "You're right of course. There is something I want of you." While he spoke, his hands slipped stealthily under her shirt, thumbs running slowly over her navel, making the muscles their clench pleasurably. "And if you won't give it to me..." he added, tip-toeing his fingers lower and lower, "I'll take it for myself."

_Oh, god..._ Dawn thought feverishly as Ash finally closed his lips around her ear and began to suck. Keening minutely, Dawn squirmed against him, gasping when she felt something hard and prominent against her. "Ash," she spluttered, at a loss for words. "What-"

"Shh," her boyfriend soothed her, already wet lips moistening her skin everywhere. "You won't regret this, I promise." Then his hands left her navel, snaking down and past her crotch, to stroke her insides of her thighs, in order to convince her. Dawn's core clenched in need at the torturous stroking, but her nervousness combated her need.

"What if someone sees?" She whispered to him, not even turning her head.

"I'll take care of that," Ash said boldly, his words slightly muffled because his lips were still suctioned around her ear. "You can just sit back and...enjoy."

That last word was punctuated by a sudden movement down below, as Ash's hand made a sudden rapid ascent upward to brush against her most sensitive areas.

"Ah, fuck, Ash," Dawn said out loud, almost immediately. Then she bit her lip. She had been too loud. She hadn't even realized it, but...being so nervous about where they were while doing this was...turning her on.

"Mmm," Ash murmured in agreement as he suckled on her ear, while simultaneously trailing two fingers over Dawn's panty-covered pussy. Such a small touch, but it worked wonders when she was worked up like this.

"Hnn..." Dawn hissed quietly, blushing profusely at her reaction when Ash pressed just a _little_ harder where her clit would have been. Ash couldn't help himself; he moaned softly with her, giving into his lusts and pushing Dawn's panties aside with his fingers. Without hesitation, he tapped a finger against the exposed flesh of her dripping core.

Dawn groaned a little too loudly at that one, and Ash had to bite her neck harshly to teach her a lesson. No one was sitting close enough to them to really notice their activities, but he was taking no chances. "Quiet, love," he whispered, retracting his fingers. Dawn whimpered at this, biting her lip and rocking her hips ever so subtly against his crotch, wordlessly begging to be touched again. Ash's cock was telling him to get them both to the bathroom and take the plunge _now,_ but the calmer side of him wanted to keep at this. Wanted to see her squirm so _deliciously..._

Thus decided, Ash demonstrated some mercy for his lover and slipped one finger inside about halfway. Dawn had to grit her teeth in order to ride out the wave of pleasure that followed. She was dimly aware of how incredibly wet she was; in fact, she might have even stained her boyfriend to some extent, but she hardly cared at this point. Still, it was an agonizing process. Dawn couldn't scream of moan or beg for more like she usually could, and the forced restraint was both driving her insane and making her incredibly needy.

"More," Dawn whispered quietly, and Ash slipped his finger in the rest of the way. Dawn hummed appreciatively at this, but the sound was cut off when a second finger quickly joined the activity, this one slipping in entirely without hesitation. Slowly, the digits began to move, pumping into her at a slow, steady pace. Dawn felt her heart hammering in her chest from being unable to at least cry out Ash's name as her pussy literally pulsed around her mate's fingers, sending pleasurable waves through her spine with every slow thrust. It eventually got to a point where Dawn could hold down the mounting pleasure to a certain level, but she knew the suppression wouldn't last long.

And then Ash's thumb rubbed at her clit.

It was a simple maneuver, really. Two of his fingers were already working his mate's pussy, and his thumb was simply hovering there, not doing Dawn's reaction was, as usual, exquisite. She let out a sort of half scream that was abruptly cut off when Dawn bit her tongue, but she closed her eyes and quietly moaned for a very long time as Ash rubbed at her clit and thrusted his fingers in perfect synchronization, winding her higher with every brush and pull.

After a few more minutes of this, Ash returned to sucking on her ear, completing the full body circuit and drawing yet another unrestrainable cry. "Do you want to cum?" he growled softly at her, momentarily ceasing his ministrations to punctuate his point.

"Yessss!" Dawn whined, much too loudly. It was a good thing to crowd was so loud today. "Give it to me, Ash," she moaned. "Make me cum."

Growling, Ash plunged his fingers back into his partner, curling his fingers until they brushed against something that sent lights off in Dawn's eyes. "Then cum for me!" And he rubbed at her clit once more.

And that was all Dawn needed. One rub, and she was crashing over the edge, pussy contracting around her boyfriend's fingers, desperately milking the false cock, thick juices flowing outwards and staining the seat, her panties, the edge of her skirt, but Dawn didn't care because she was cumming harder than ever in her life.

But all things must end, and so did her orgasm.

Sighing happily once it was all over, Dawn leaned back against Ash, who nipped her ear.

"Good game," he said playfully.

* * *

**Review~**


	4. A Christmas Treat

Chapter 4: A Christmas Treat

Ash was momentarily startled by the beeping of an alarm in his phone, the sound breaking him out of his concentration in reading his book. From the across the room Gary turned his head and looked at him, an eyebrow quirked in interest.

Reaching down, Ash dug out his phone and checked the screen. _Merry Christmas! _Read the description on the alarm. Looking up, Ash said to his friend,

"It's Christmas."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Gary said, "And what, you need an alarm for that? I didn't know the date was so important to you."

"It isn't," Ash conceded, stuffing his phone away. "Every year I get older, I feel less and less Christmassy."

"Mmm," Gary hummed in agreement, closing his own book at sitting up. "Well, since it's midnight I suppose I should be going now. See you later."

"Bye."

As Gary left his room and made his way down the hall, Ash heard the sound of the doorbell ringing and frowned. _Who the hell wants to come in here at this hour?_

A few seconds later, he heard the sounds of Gary pulling the door open and strained his ears to hear everything.

"Now, who is it on the other side of this door-" Gary's voice abruptly cut off, and a surprised squeak sounded as well.

"Oh, sorry, I thought Ash was going to answer-" A feminine voice stuttered.

"Ah...it's fine," Gary said. "Merry Christmas."

"Kay, thanks."

Then the door closed, and Gary's footsteps faded away while Dawn's approached.

Turning in his spinning chair to greet his girlfriend, Ash opened his mouth and said, "Dawn, what are you-"

Ash's sentence, as well, was abruptly cut short when he saw the attire his mate sported.

"Hi," the girl said shyly, leaning delicately against the open door frame and playing with her fingers behind her back.

"Hi," Ash replied dumbly, eyes too busy roving over her body.

Dawn was dressed in a terrifyingly short red skirt that swished from side to side from her earlier movements, hitching up to offer a tantalizing view of her thighs and the beginning of the curve of her buttocks before his eyes' journey was stopped by the interference of her clothes. Although she was inside, she wore a beanie, although this one was decorated with Christmas themed colors of red white and green, her lush blue hair curving around her neck so that the tips rested just over the lines of her collarbone so that the eyes were drawn to the _very_ interesting swell of her breasts. Said breasts were held back by a rather thin green tanktop with a rather low cut neckline, and every shortened breath Dawn took made them shift tantalizingly from side to side, the material making her nipples harden just enough to prove the complete absence of a bra.

Gulping several times, Ash continued, "Ah...did you need anything, by any chance?"

Dawn's eyes locked onto his, freezing his gaze in place, then the girl gave him a smirk that made his heart throb, as well as another part of his body. Drawing her hands from behind her back, she let her made-up eyelids droop slightly, and Dawn licked her lips before replying. "Of course. What else would I be doing here so late in the night?"

Despite the rather distracting nature of his mate's clothing, Ash just raised an eyebrow. "Well, you tell me."

"Oh, but wouldn't I just _love_ to," Dawn almost hissed, pushing herself off the doorframe and approaching Ash, bare feet tapping along in a straight line. Something shifted in her hands, and Ash looked down to see an unwrapped candy cane held in Dawn's hands. Before he could react, Dawn had reached him and was straddling him in his desk chair, arms quickly circling around his neck to pull their faces so close that their noses touched. Breathing a little more shallowly now, Dawn whispered to him, "But the question is..." From behind his head, she drew the candy cane to her mouth and dragged a slow lick across it. "Will you give me what I want?"

Managing a crooked smile despite the surge of blood to his groin when Dawn licked the candy, Ash said, "Well, it is Christmas."

Then he yelped when Dawn's nails dug painfully into his neck. The girl abruptly moaned around her mouthful of candy cane and said, "_Excellent_," Before biting down on the candy so that a half inch long segment remained in her mouth, the rest carelessly flung away. Before Ash could question the rather unorthodox treatment of candy, Dawn grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and crushed their lips together.

Ash had spent a long night quietly reading a book alongside Gary, so understandably his brain had a little difficulty understanding the current course of events. But then Dawn's slippery tongue pushed against his lips, parting them and coaxing his own forward. Mind finally catching up, Ash brushed their tongues together and was rewarded by the delicious taste of candy.

Moaning softly, his hand fell downwards to grip what he could of his girlfriend's ass through her skirt, making the girl gasp and squirm deliciously against him. The other fell to slowly stroking Dawn's side, his thumb tentatively flirting with her by brushing the side of her breasts.

Giggling slightly at the treatment, Dawn continued the furious battle of their tongues, accompanied by the persistent taste of Christmas candy. The laughs turned to gasps, though, when Ash's hand reached higher to cup one poorly concealed breast.

Moaning fully for the first time that night, Dawn was forced to break off the kiss to arch her back in appreciation, mewling, "Ah..Ash..." as the candy fell out of their mouths to clatter to the floor and join its companion. Grinning in an almost feral manner, Ash reached forward to place slow, biting nips and kisses on his mate's exposed neck, drawing sensuous cries from the girl's throat when he accompanied this by slipping a hand up her top to rub at her navel.

"Hah! Ash!" Dawn gasped at last, nails digging painfully into his hair as he bit her neck rather harshly and dared to venture lower with his digits, going so far as to feel the slick wetness of her hottest zones. Smirking in satisfaction against her skin, Ash asked, "I thought you were here to seduce me, not the other way around?"

Mewling uncontrollably, Dawn squirmed against his fingers and whined, "God, don't tease me! Give it!"

"Give it?" Ash queried, in mock confusion. "Give what exactly?" The last word was punctuated when Ash hooked his fingers into the waistband of her skirt, yanking so that their hips ground together for delicious friction, and at the same time the other hand slipped both strands of Dawn's top off her shoulders.

Crying out rather loudly considering he hadn't really done much, Dawn cried, "Fingers! God, I want your fingers in my little pussy, Ash!"

"_Good_, _girl,_" Ash growled into her ear, before he looped his arms around her and lifted her up, quickly carrying him to his bed and laying her down on the covers, where she lay, still quietly begging to be pleasured. Without any hesitation, Ash joined her and slipped off his shirt before literally tearing his mate's skirt and panties off and plunging his fingers knuckle deep into her wet core.

"Ah-Ash!" the girl nearly screamed, hips immediately bucking to force a deeper penetration that was not available and left her whimpering in disappointment.

Groaning despite himself, Ash twisted his fingers inside Dawn's perfect little pussy and flexed his fingers, the tips searching to please the special, elusive spot. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Make me cum!" Dawn cried out, hands reaching up to grip the headboard as Ash growled and began to vigorously pump his fingers into her, deciding to give her a quick and powerful orgasm, something he rarely allowed for his lover. After all, Ash liked to play with his food before he ate it...unless he was hungry.

But then he noticed something that momentarily made his fingers cease in their ministrations, drawing a frustrated moan from his mate. It was a second candy cane, apparently dropped on the bed during their earlier tussle, also unwrapped.

And Ash had an idea.

"N-no!" Dawn gasped when he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, leaving an aching emptiness behind.

"Sush, love," Ash whispered, leaving a small kiss on one pert nipple to silence her, although it did more to arouse than calm her. "Patience." That said, he snatched up the candy cane and turned it over in his hands, eyeing it studiously. If this worked...

"Ash?" Dawn questioned, sitting up on her elbows now.

He looked at her and smirked. "Sorry. Got distracted," he admitted before leaning down and plunging the candy cane as deep into Dawn's pussy as he could.

That _really_ made her scream this time, as Dawn's arms lost all strength and she fell back onto the sheets, entire body writhing uncontrollably in such a way that Ash was amazed the cane didn't break from the pressure of her pussy contracting around it. Growling in approval of her reaction, Ash twisted the candy around in her core, seeking to sweep her every surface. While he did this, he pulled himself up and began to suck on her nipples, alternating as not to leave one neglected.

"Oh, fuck! Ash, fuck me!" Dawn begged, knuckles turning white from their grip on the headboard.

Regarding her briefly, Ash thought about it and decided, "No. Not yet."

Dawn really groaned at that one, a long, drawn out sound that spawned a little pity inside of Ash for his lover. _I guess it's time,_ he thought.

So before his mate could complain any further, Ash twisted the candy cane around again, making Dawn yelp, and pushed forward until the cane hooked around just far enough to press against the girl's swollen clit.

Her reaction to that was, to say the least, incredible. Dawn's back arched to the extent that she seemed to levitate off the bed, and her cries reached a pitch and volume that rivaled that of their loudest fucking. Finally losing all control, Ash left the candy in her spasming pussy just long enough to rip off his remaining clothes as quick as possible. Then he yanked the cane out of his girlfriend's pussy, making her gasp, and thrust his cock inside instead.

"Ah! Fuck! Ash!" Dawn screamed, her sentence structure collapsing into rambling. "Fuck! Love...love my pussy...that's...ah...loooove..." Lost in her own mind now, two fingers entered her mouth to be sucked for lubrication before reaching down to pinch at her own nipples.

Ash came. Hard and fast. First it was all hot fucking and groans and moans, then it was nothing, just his whole mind being whited out as he pumped his seed as deed into his mate's pussy as possible, cock growing even harder for the orgasm to ride through his whole being. Dawn felt the hot cum pulsating through her core and gasped, pussy finally giving in and closing in our her mate's dick, milking the beloved cock it was so familiar with, and it was just love, love love love, as their cries melded in the night air to decorate the sky with the sounds of euphoria.


End file.
